This invention pertains to display devices that are releasably mountable to a vehicle component, and more particularly to a device for displaying printed material which is mountable to a vehicle crossbar or shoulder strap.
It is often desirable to view a map, photograph, instructions, and/or other printed material while riding, driving or being seated in or on a vehicle such as a bicycle, motorcycle, automobile or the like. For example, it may be desirable to view a map and/or instructions to a destination while on route to the destination. Typically, a driver or passenger will place maps and/or instructions to a destination in a door pocket, glove box or other compartment or bin of the vehicle for subsequent retrieval while on route to the destination. A problem with this approach is that the driver or passenger may have difficulty retrieving the map and/or instructions while driving or riding the vehicle, either because the driver or passenger has forgotten where the map and/or instructions were place or because the map and/or instructions were placed in a location which is not easily accessible from a seated position in the vehicle. It may be especially difficult for a driver to retrieve printed materials from a compartment or bin while driving.
As another example, a competitor in a motorcycle race or bicycle race may wish to review the racecourse layout and/or notes while waiting for the race to start. In such events, it is not uncommon for participants to affix printed materials such as a course layout and/or notes to the handlebar or other part of the motorcycle or bicycle using adhesive tape, so that the printed material is in plane view to the race participant when the participant is seated on the motorcycle or bicycle. A problem with this technique of the displaying printed material in plane view to a seated cyclist is that the cyclist must either remember to bring adhesive tape to the competition or find a sympathetic competitor or spectator who is willing to share his/her adhesive tape. Another problem is that the printed material can become easily damaged, soiled or dislodged, especially if the weather is inclement. Also, some cyclists would prefer to display printed material that is in plane view when the cyclist is seated on the vehicle without leaving an adhesive residue on vehicle components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device that can be used to display and/or stow printed materials, such as maps, notes, instructions, photographs and the like, and which can be easily and releasably attached to a vehicle component for easy retrieval and/or viewing.
The invention provides a device for displaying printed material and which is configured to be releasably attached to a component of a vehicle thereby facilitating accessibility and/or viewability of the printed material to a driver or a passenger seated in or on the vehicle.
The device includes a flexible base sheet, a flexible panel superposed over at least a portion of the flexible base sheet and secured to the flexible base sheet along at least two opposing edges of the flexible panel to form a pocket having an opening along at least one edge of the flexible panel, wherein either the flexible base sheet or the flexible panel is transparent, and a releasable fastener connected to the flexible base sheet to allow repeated releasable attachment of the device to a component of a vehicle. Printed material may be inserted into the pocket and viewed through at least one of the flexible base sheet or the flexible panel while the device is releasably attached to a vehicle component, such as a shoulder strap of an automobile, or a motorcycle or bicycle crossbar.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.